In computer science, applications (also known as programs) include both static properties that cannot be modified and writeable properties that are changeable. However, many writeable properties should not be modified by users. This is especially true for applications such as services (e.g., business logic) provided by a web server or other application server. Conventionally, when a programmer writes an application, the programmer manually generates a changeable properties list for that application during programming. Writeable properties that have an entry in the changeable properties list can be modified by a user, while those properties that do not have an entry in the changeable properties list cannot be modified by a user. Whenever the application is updated (e.g., a new version of the application is written), the programmer must remember to manually update the changeable properties list to reflect newly added properties and/or changed functionality of existing properties. Therefore, it is not uncommon for a programmer to forget to add a property to the changeable properties list, or to remove a property from the changeable properties list that should not be updatable in a later software version.